Rapunzel's Crown
Rapunzel's Crown is a tiara that belongs to Rapunzel, given to her when she was an infant. Appearance A gold tiara decorated with white, red, blue, silver and glass diamonds that was (made for in-theory) given to the Lost Princess of Corona. Lore The crown was given to Corona's new born princess by King Frederic of Corona and when she "went missing" it became a reminder of her to the Kingdom and it's King and Queen. Eighteen years later it was stolen by Flynn Rider and The Stabbington Brothers for it's gold and diamond value and Flynn took it for himself while he and the brothers were getting away from the guards. When he lost them, the thief found a hidden tower to hide in until the guards and the crazy white horse were gone, but he ended up being hit by a frying pan. After the girl in the tower, Rapunzel realized that she can take care of herself she found the stolen crown in the 'man's' satchel, she hasn't seen a crown before and it took awhile to find where it is suppose to go; on her head. When Rapunzel failed to get "mother" to say "yes you can leave and see the floating lights in person" again, she made a deal with the thief. She'll give him back his "satchel" if he takes her to lanterns and brings her back home unharmed. Not long after they left, Gothel came back to the tower to find her "flower" missing, the crown and a Wanted Poster of the thief hidden under a loose floorboard. Gothel later uses it to get the Stabbington Brothers to help her get Rapunzel back and get rid of Flynn; and she uses it again on Rapunzel as she made her believe that Flynn only cares about the crown's jewels and not her. The next night when Rapunzel's dream of seeing the floating lanterns in person finally came true and was about to set her own up with Flynn/Eugene, she gave the crown back to him, but Eugene put it down. The crown's value no longer means anything to him; only she matters. The crown was later brought back to the palace by an unconscious Flynn, tied to a small ship's helm, while back at the tower Rapunzel was having flash backs of her birth family, seeing a picture of her infant self and seeing herself as a princess in the mirror while wearing the crown; she realized that the crown was hers and that she was the Lost Princess. Later it was placed back on her head after Flynn had escaped, saved and brought her back home to her real/birth family. But from time to time Eugene still uses his thieving 'Rider' skills on it to tease Princess Rapunzel. Role in the Crossover The crown serves as a mark of Rapunzel's status as a royal. Images tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-230.jpg|Wearing it for the First Time tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-888.jpg|Being Stolen tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2449.jpg|Found Each Other tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-6744.jpg|With Gothel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8055.jpg|Choosing Her over it tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-10696.jpg|Still at it Category:Tangled Category:Objects